Twilight Wife Swap
by ShadowBest
Summary: 100 years after Breaking Dawn. The Cullen family signs up for Wife Swap. Chaos ensues for the human. What will happen. CxE, ExR, ExB, JxA, PxC, BxT, RxS, GxK
1. Getting Accepted to Wife Swap

**Hey guys, I decided to re-do the start of the story since it has been so long. I promise to update more though as I am already using the second chapter.**

 **OOC story.**

 **There will be new characters and a lot of people in the Cullen family. If you don't like it, don't read i. I will not be accepting flames.**

3rd POV:

 _ **100 years after Breaking Dawn:**_

"I'm so bored!" Emmett groaned sitting on the couch with Jasper, Alice and Rosalie. Scarlett, Maggie, and Riley were sitting on the floor in front of the couch. Edward rolled his eyes as they flicked up from Bella's hand. "What do you want us to do about it?" He asked; pulling Renesmee into his lap as he played with her hair.

"I don't know. I just don't want to be bored." Emmett whined like a child. Jasper though silent; pushed his annoyance to Emmett as he turned the tv on. "Let's watch a show then." Not really interested; he left it to what was on. _Wife Swap._

Emmett finally stopped whining and pulled Rosalie "Rosie" as he called her into his lap. Everyone just sat and relaxed and kind of watched the show. Their vampire minds able to multi-task.

Half-way through the show, Alice's eyes glazed over as she was pulled into a vision.

 _This week on Wife Swap; we have the Andersons, the All-American family with Waitress working mom Katrina and her two kids in Salem, Pennsylvania. Switching with the large Cullen Family from Missoula, Montana._

Sucked out of her vision. Alice started squealing and jumping in Jasper's lap. Feeling her excitement he couldn't help but smile. Bella looked at her weirdly. "What is it Alice?" She asked after pausing the tv.

"We're gonna be on Wife Swap." She blurted out, unable to contain her excitement. Rosalie rolled her eyes but she had a small smile. "Why would we do that?" She asked. "Easy, " Emmett answered her. "we sign Esme up."

Renesmee started laughing and nodded her head. "Can we? Please? Auntie Alice can see if something would go wrong." Sighing a little, Edward glanced to Alice and she shook her head. _The weather would work to our advantage and it can be fun._ She sent the thought to him.

"Let's do it." Bella said with a slight grin; Emmett cheered and pulled up the application.

 _Wife Swap Application:_

 _Family Name: Cullen (but some)_

 _Dad's Name and age: Carlisle Cullen (38)_

 _Mom's Name and age: Esme Cullen (32)_

 _Name and Age of Children:_

 _Jasper Whitlock (23)_

 _Rosalie Hale McCarty (21)_

 _Emmett McCarty (22)_

 _Alice Brandon Cullen Whitlock (20)_

 _Renesmee Cullen (10)_

 _Edward Mason Cullen (22)_

 _Isabella Swan Cullen (22)_

 _Riley Biers (22)_

 _Maggie Carlton (19)_

 _Scarlett Carlton (21)_

"Add Peter, Charlotte, Jacob, Benjamin and Tia." Alice said; taking the pen from Emmett. "Really?" Jasper said, unable to keep a smile off his face. She only nodded and wrote it herself.

 _Peter Whitlock (24)_

 _Charlotte Whitlock (23)_

 _Benjamin Brandon (12)_

 _Tia Swan (12)_

 _Jacob Black (20)_

 _How long have you been together: 10 years_

 _Who takes care of the following responsibilities in the house:_

 _Cleaning: Everyone_

 _Shopping: Alice, Esme, Charlotte, Maggie, Scarlett_

 _Cooking: Esme, Scarlett, Charlotte_

 _Money: Carlisle and Esme_

 _Social Life: Everyone_

 _How would you describe your diet:_

 _Vegeterian_

 _Other Information:_

 _We have a total of fifteen kids, some of which are our in-laws; having found out early in our marriage that Esme was unable to have any of her own. We even call our In-laws our own; every child having a rough start. We grew attached to them and love all of them like they are our own._


	2. New Homes and Manuals

**Author's Note:**  
 **I do not own Twilight or any of the characters; nor do I own the rights to Wife Swap. Stephanie Meyers and the creators of WS do. Thank you.**

 **I am changing how the Cullens look. I will have links for everything on my profile.**

 **Major AU/OOC story.**

 **May contain bad language and chaos.**

 _ **Salem, Pennsylvania; morning of the swap**_

 **KPOV (Katrina):**

I was still ecstatic that my family had been accepted to Wife Swap. Today was the first day of the swap; my family and I would stand outside for the cameras as the man did a voice-over and then I would leave for Missoula, Montana; whatever kind of name for a city was 'Missoula' anyway? I asked myself as I finished packing my bag. My daughter Katelyn came into my room and helped me carry my bags to the limo. I kissed my husband Ryan, my daughter Katelyn and my son Seth goodbye before I left.

EPOV (Esme):

I climbed into the limo and looked out the window as I waved to my large family.

 _ **Salem, Pennsylvania;**_

Climbing out of the limo, I took in the house that I would be living in for the next four weeks. "It's quaint." I said for the camera, taking in the small wooden house, the grass was a bit yellow and the flowers at the front.  
Going inside I looked at the small living room; with my vampire eyes I could see the dust motes in the air and settled on the tv. "It doesn't look very lived in." I said before moving up stairs, I counted each door quickly coming up with six doors. Peeking into the first one I saw a small twin bed and white walls, a desk and trophies lining the wall.

Only thing that had indicated this to be a boys room were the blue covers. "The boys room could do with a bit more personality." I stated before shutting the door again and moving onto the girls room, again the only indicator being the purple bed sheets. "What do these kids do in their free time?" I wondered out loud.

I soon found the bathroom and the guest room, I put my bags down once I found it, and I left the last two rooms to be the masters bedroom and the study I assumed. I left those be.

Going downstairs again, the camera man pointed me to the dining room, sitting down at the table, I opened the handbook.

 _ **The Anderson Household Handbook:**_

 _Hello, and welcome to my home. We are the Andersons. My name is Katrina and I have two kids named Katelyn and Seth. My husband's name is Ryan._

 _He is a lawyer and very busy._

 _Ryan; my oldest is 18 and a senior at the high school. He is on the football team and in wrestling. While my daughter Katelyn is 17, she is a cheerleader and in choir._

 _While I am not too strict, my kids do have obey._

 _1\. No computer or tv during the week, and only on the weekend if it is educational and a parent is in the room._

 _2\. They must complete their chores as with their room which is listed on the fridge._

 _3\. They have to be home by seven during the week, and in bed by 10. On the weekends they can be out until eight, and up until 11._

 _4\. Electronics are locked away in my room during the week, they can have their phones on friday and on the weekends. Only using the landline if monitored._

 _5\. The kids aren't allowed to date, or have friends over. Unless it is a school project and only if it is done at home after clearing it with me or Ryan first._

 _As for my schedule. I make breakfast every morning at 6:30, drive the kids to school. Work a 12-5:30 shift at the local diner, after which I pick the kids up from after school activities. Cooking dinner at 6:30 and eating at 7. Katelyn usually helps me with that while Seth does dishes._

 _We eat meals together, and the kids aren't to bother their father after dinner as he tends to be very busy. On fridays, after dinner we spend time together as a family, usually sitting together talking or playing monopoly._

 _I am up every morning at 5:30 to wake up the kids and to get ready for the day._

 _School starts at 7 for them and practices and rehearsal schedules are on the fridge._

 _-Katrina Anderson_

"Well, the family seems to be very busy throughout the week." I said, realizing that I hadn't said anything for the camera man as I read the manual. "I can't wait to meet them." I murmured to myself as I sat in the living room, waiting five minutes, I could hear a car pulling into the driveway and only when the car doors shut did I stand up, waiting for them to come in.

The door opened and three people walked in, I could see the older males winkles, and his greying hair in his brown hair. He was wearing a suit and tie, I would say he was in his late 40's.

Following behind him were two children. The boy was about 5'11 and had blonde straight hair, a bit going into his eyes, he was wearing jeans and a sports coat.

Behind him was a girl, about 5'6, with brown curly hair tied up into a pony tail, she was wearing a blouse and dark jeans with boots. I think Alice would accept her fashion.

They all looked stunned to see me. Shaking his head a little, the older male, Ryan, stepped forward and stuck his hand out. "Hello, I'm Ryan Anderson, and these are my kids Seth and Katelyn." He said, taking my hand, I noticed he tried to surpress a shiver as he felt my cold skin.

"Hello," I said to them as I sat down again, crossing my legs as I brushed my short black pencil skirt, Alice meticulously paired it with a dark blue ruffled blouse. "I am Esme Cullen. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too Esme." Seth and Katelyn said at the same time, speaking for the first time since they've come in. "What's your family like Esme?" Ryan asked, not bothering to hide his gaze as he looked over my body.

I shifted a little, turning by body away from his view. "I have a very large family, my husband Carlisle and I, learning early in our marriage," I moved my left hand through my hair, being sure to show my ring to Ryan's lingering gaze. His eyes bulged a little.

"that I could not bear children of my own." I continued, "so we went to the adoption agency." I reached for my wallet and opened it to my family as I held it out to them. "Our family grew as our children grew older, Carlisle is a doctor and I run an interior design agency." So we live comfortably."

His eyes widened still as he looked at the photo of my large family. "Why do you have so many kids?" He blurted out, unable to help himself." I bit back a growl as I detected a scornful tone.

"Well, at first we only had adopted three, but over the years. We began to look at our kids other halves as our own and pretty soon after that we started treating them as our own."

I took my wallet back and pointed to Jacob, "This is Jacob, he was one of the newest children, even though he is twenty and not legally ours, Carlisle" I pointed him out as I explained "and I couldn't turn him away. Jasper," I pointed to him, Alice in his arms, "is 23 and married to my daughter Alice. Peter and Charlotte," I pointed the two out, "are 24 and 23. Peter is his brother and Charlotte his sister in law. Benjamin," I pointed to him, "is Alice's little brother." 

"Rosalie," my finger moved over to her, "was the second of the original three. She is married to Emmett," I pointed to him, his arms wrapped around her waist. "they are 22 and 21. Kate and Garrett are married. They are 23 and 24. Kate was orphaned when her mother was killed, and seperated from her sisters. Garrett was orphaned as well, when his parents died from an unknown disease." Kate wasn't really seperated, she just lived with us instead of with the Denalis in Alaska. I knew as I went on that they began to question my family. But I didn't care.

"Riley," I pointed him out, "is twenty two and aiming to be a psychologist when he starts college." I smiled proudly before moving over to Maggie and Scarlett. "These two, Maggie and Scarlett are sisters and Maggie is an exceptional artist, while Scarlett is a musician like my son Edward."

I pointed to him. "He plays piano and is married to Bella, her sister is Tia," I pointed to her, she was standing next to Ben. "and they Edward and Bella have a daughter; her name is Renesmee." I ended on her, she being the youngest.

"It is overwhelming at times, the antics they get into." I continued, knowing it was a lot to process, finding out that I called fifteen kids my own. "But I love them with all of my heart."

 **KPOV (Katrina) Missoula, Montana:**

I jolted out of my seat as I realized the driver had pulled onto a dirt road, "Excuse me," I said, panic creeping into my voice. "I think we're lost." My eyes darted around as I couldn't see a house in sight. He kept driving. I willed myself to calm down as he kept driving.

I closed my eyes briefly and after what I think was fifteen minutes, he stopped. "We're here, Miss." I heard him say. Opening my eyes again, I tried to stifle my gasp as I climbed out of the limo.

"The house is very beautiful." I said as I took in the overwhelming size of it. I went through the house, commenting as I went before I sat down at the table opening the manual. 

**Cullen Family Manual:**

 _Hello, My name is Esme Cullen and I am 32. Carlisle and I have been married for ten years, and we have seventeen children._ 'Seventeen kids?!' I thought to myself. I needed to take a deep breath before I continued.

 _Carlisle and I found out early in our marriage that I couldn't bear kids. So we went to adoption. Over the years we had taken more and more kids and we love them all._

 _Rosalie and Emmett are married. Emmett having been attacked by a bear; Rosalie brought him to us and Carlisle took care of him until he was healed. Soon after that they were married._

 _Alice was abandoned along with her younger brother Benjamin when she was fifteen and he was seven._

 _When Alice was eighteen, she found Jasper in a diner one stormy night; he was twenty-one at the time and she brought him home and he has been with us ever since._

 _Edward was orphaned at sixteen, and when he was seventeen we had adopted him. He met Bella a year later and they started dating; when her father died she and her younger sister Tia came to live with us. Soon after Edward and Bella got married; they had a daughter Renesmee._

 _Kate and Garrett are married. They are 23 and 24. Kate was orphaned when her mother was killed, and seperated from her sisters. Garrett was orphaned as well, when his parents died from an unknown disease._

 _Riley was brought home after Carlisle had been his doctor. His mother having shot him, soon after her arrest we had adopted him._

 _Charlotte and Peter are Jasper's brother and sister-in-law they came to live with us when they had lost their home in Texas._

 _Jacob came to live with us after his father died; he had joined a gang when he was young. But after meeting Bella and becoming her friend, he came to live with us and came out of that live._

 _Lastly, Maggie and Scarlett joined our family after they were found by Carlisle at the hospital, after finding out that they were abused by their father Carlisle and I had agreed to adopt them._

 _We love them all as if they were our own flesh and blood._

 _My schedule:_  
 _5 am: See Carlisle off to work._

 _5:30: Wake up Peter and Charlotte_

 _5:45 Wake up Maggie and Scarlett_

 _6:00: Wake up Bella and Edward_

 _6:15: Wake up Emmett and Rosalie_

 _6:30: Wake up Jasper and Alice_

 _6:45: Wake up Jacob and Riley_

 _7:00: Wake up Renesmee, Tia and Benjamin_

 _7:45: See children off to school/work._

 _8:00: Home school younger kids._

 _ **School schedule:**_

 _8:15-9: History_

 _9:05-9:55: Math_

 _10-10:30: English_

 _10:30-11:45: Music_

 _12:00-1:00: Lunch_

 _I go to work at my office from 1:30 until 5pm, and then I come home and spend time with my kids. Usually watching a movie or just doing our own thing._

 _My kids go to bed whenever they want; while the younger ones go to bed around 9pm._

 _Friday nights in this house are usually date nights, so Carlisle and I baby sit the youngest. Saturdays are game days. So have fun, and best of luck to you with Emmett's pranks._

 _Welcome to our home._

 _-Esme Cullen._

"Well," I said, leaning back in my chair as I finished reading. "they have a very large family. Fifteen kids." I said in disbelief. "Their schedules seem hectic but organized, but they have entirely too much stuff. I can't wait until rule change."

I went to the living room and sat down, looking out the floor to ceiling window, ten minutes later I saw two cars, an Ash Martin, and a 1969 firebird pulling up, followed by two motorcycles and a jeep.

I stood up, brushing my clothes as they climbed out. Waiting in the living room, they came inside. A beautiful, 23 year old looking male leading them.

 _'Oh my, he is handsome. Much too young to be 38'_ I thought to myself, resisting the urge to lick my lips. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the bronze haired male smirk, as if he could read my mind.

"Hello," a smooth voice drew my attention, drawing my eyes back to the father. "my name is Carlisle Cullen. Welcome to my home." I nodded and shook his hand, trying to resist the urge to shiver. ' _Why is his skin so cold?'_ I asked myself, Edward's eyes narrowed a bit.

"I'm Katrina Anderson, it's nice to meet you all. Please introduce yourself." I asked them, sitting down again as they followed suit.

"I'm Edward." The suspicious bronze haired one started.

"I'm Bella." The dark haired female sitting nexted to him said.

"Hi, I'm Renesmee." The young girl, 10 years old I had to guess said. Sitting on Edward's lap. ' _How can a young couple like them have a ten year old.'_ I asked myself before being shook out of my thoughts.

"I'm Jacob." A tall native american male said, sitting on the same couch.

"My name's Alice." A small pixie said, sitting on a blonde male's lap.

"My name's Jasper, Ma'am." The blonde male said, pulling Alice closer.

"Rosalie." The blonde supermodel said coldly.

"Hi, I'm Emmett!" The burly dark haired male next to her boomed. I jumped in my seat a little, swearing I could hear a few muffled laughs.

"I'm Peter, and this is my wife Charlotte." Another blonde male said, gesturing to a petite blonde female standing next to him. _'He must be Jasper's brother.'_ I thought to myself.

"I'm Riley." A brown haired male said, sitting on the arm of the couch next to two girls.

"I'm Maggie," one of the girls stated, "and I'm Scarlett." The other finished.

"I'm Kate." A third red head stated, sitting in the lap of a blonde with his hair tied back with leather.

"Hello, I'm Garrett." He said, before he kissed Kate's cheek.

"I'm Benjamin, and this is Tia." One boy said, gesturing to the small girl next to him. Both of which were dark skinned.

I nodded and smiled what I assumed was reassuringly. "Can I ask where you are from? I can't place your accents."

"London." Carlisle said.

"Tenessee." Emmett blurted.

"Biloxi." Alice chimed.

"Chicago." Edward stated.

"Egypt." Benjamin and Tia said at the same time. _'I'll have to ask about that later.'_ I told myself mentally.

"Oregon." Riley said.

"Alaska." Kate said.

"Maine." Garrett said.

"New York." Rosalie clipped.

"Washington." Bella, Jacob and Renesmee said.

"Ireland." Maggie and Scarlett said.

"Texas." Charlotte, Jasper and Peter drawled at the same time.

 **Author's Note: I added Kate and Garrett to it now. So it's seventeen kids, not fifteen. Just wanted to give you that heads up. I hope you liked the chapter. If you don't. Stop reading. I'll update soon.**


	3. First Day

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't been updating this story guys. I had to get into a schedule for school. And I just lost track of time.**

 **Disclaimer's Note: I do not own Twilight or Wife Swap. Stephanie Meyer and the creators do.**

 **A side note: I am making a few changes to the story, since it's been so long since I've played with it.**

 **The Cullens are going all out. They are really playing the rich kids parts. Hopefully everything will show up on my profile. If they don't but you guys want to see what I am envisioning them to look like, or for what the house to look like and stuff like that. PM me.**

 **Katrina still works 9-5 at the local diner, but she goes to church three nights a week, Sunday, Tuesday and Thursday.**

 **If I decide to make anymore changes, I will take note of them at the top of the chapters.**

 _ **First week, Monday Morning~**_

 **KPOV:**

My alarm went off at 4:45 in the morning, and I groaned softly as I rolled over in bed, hitting the button to shut it off. No sooner had my hand pressed down on the button did I hear a light knock at the door. Before I could form a response, I heard a clear voice. "Katrina," Carlisle called, his voice smooth and lacking any sleep I may have thought could've been in it.

"Esme is usually up by now. The kids have to be woken up soon." Climbing out of bed, sleep still in my eyes, I shuffled quickly to the door, the floor cold through the bottom of my feet. I couldn't help but think to myself, that except for three of them, everyone else was in their early twenties or in Scarlett's case, a late teen.

Stifling a yawn, I opened the door and looked through bleary eyes at Carlisle. How could he look so put together so early in the morning? I couldn't stop the thought from crossing my mind. Before either of us could say anything, Carlisle looked up at the ceiling, I swear I could've heard someone laugh. It's too early in the morning to be awake. I must've been hearing things.

"Good morning Carlisle," I just about croaked, my throat was so dry, I needed water. Carlisle's mouth shifted a little, pulling up into a small smile. "Good morning Katrina. Now I was told by one of the camera men that you didn't get a chance to look around yesterday. So, when you go downstairs, to the right of the kitchen is the dining room." He started walking towards the stairs as he spoke, leaving me to follow or to ignore him.

I bit back a groan as I began to follow him, Carlisle's angelic voice floating up to me as I walked down the stairs slowly. Only when we reached the first floor did he speak again. "Down that hallway," he said, pointing to the right of the living room, sure enough it led into a hallway I didn't see yesterday. "It has the basement, inside the basement is the pool, and the bar. The basement is locked, so none of the younger ones can go down there unsupervised. The older ones can't have access to the bar until the younger ones are sleeping." He explained, his reasoning left me with a sense that he was actually looking out for them.

"Now," he turned to me as he began to speak again. "The outdoor pool is locked, so none of the younger ones can slip in. Only when three of the older ones, or Esme or myself are here can it be used." He smiled a bit at my shocked face. I didn't realize they had so much. Before I could respond, he kept speaking, surprising me yet again with the amount of money he spends.

The patio is to the right of the house, and Esme's garden is right out that door," he stated, pointing to the left of the kitchen, there was a set of double doors and even with how tired I am, I could see how massive the garden was. _Esme did all of that?_ I asked myself in shock. It was huge.

"I'm sure you can get a view of the rest of the house when you wake the children, all I ask is that you don't go through their rooms, and not to wander into Jasper's, Peter's or my studies. The library is on the same floor." He opened his mouth to say something else, but the pager at his side beeped, drawing his attention from me.

Who uses a pager anymore? I questioned myself while he looked at it. "I have to go. Work calls." He said, clipping his pager again before he turned around, heading towards the garage. Straining my ears, I could just hear when the garage door shut again. About to turn around to go back to bed, I saw the clock underneath the tv. _**5:28**_ it read.

A quiet groan escaping my throat this time, I turned back up the stairs, glancing longingly at the bedroom I was using before I went up to the fourth floor, having decided to work my way down as I woke them up. Stopping at the door at the end of the hall, I knocked on it firmly, calling in a tired, rough voice. "Wake up!" After standing there for two minutes, I knocked again harder.

My foot tapping impatiently, I was about to knock a third time when Peter opened the door, his eyes flashing in anger, his hair ruffled, and his chest bare, I couldn't stop myself before my eyes roved down his chest. I had to bite my tongue to stop it from darting out to lick my lips. My eyes lingered on his 'happy trail' a bit of hair leading down from the bottom of his belly button into his pajama pants.

Hearing a throat cleared, my eyes flashed up to Peter's face, I had to look up to meet his eyes, a flush on my face, I bit my lip when his eyes narrowed, my eyes moved to the right, Charlotte was standing behind him, a glare on her face, only making my face darken. "We're awake now, thank you." She said coldly, pulling Peter away from the door before slamming it into my face.

Keeping my eyes off the camera man to my right proved to be a difficult task, I can't believe he just caught that whole exchange on tape for national tv. A sense of dread and embarrassment filled me, and only grew stronger as I stepped towards the next door, raising my hand to knock on it, the door opened. Alice stood in the doorway this time, looking at her in shock, a knowing smile crossed her face.

My eyes narrowed a bit as her frame shook slightly, if I didn't know any better, I would swear she had known what happened just before and was laughing at me. Anger bubbling in my stomach, my eyes narrowed more, my face red with anger and embarrassment now. "Get dressed." I snapped to her, taking a step forward. Not a second later, Jasper was at the door, his eyes narrowed and an emotion behind his eyes that I couldn't put a name to.

He stepped in front of Alice without a word, only looking down at me, fear coursed through my veins as I looked at him. A glare on my face, but he didn't waver. Standing like that for a few seconds more, my body deflated, fear winning and I stepped back. Feeling small in front of him, without another word I turned away and went downstairs to the second floor, feeling Jasper's eyes on my back the entire way.

Thankfully, waking everyone else was uneventful, a few people grumbling, but I didn't care. Going down to the kitchen, I looked in the fridge and began making breakfast, oatmeal with raisins and orange juice. Setting it down at the table, I called up the stairs. "Breakfast!" Usually that would work at my home, still irritated from this morning, I didn't have a lot of patience.

When five minutes passed and no one came downstairs, I called again, running up the stairs to drag them down if I needed to. Before I could take three steps on the second floor, a door opened and Rosalie popped her head out, a cold look on her face. "We heard you." She snapped, her voice just as cold as her eyes. "Leave us alone." Without saying anything else, she slammed the door.

My anger rising, I ignored the camera man behind me, trying to get me back downstairs, stepping towards Scarlett and Maggie's room, I started pounding on the door. After two minutes of that, I went to another door and did it again. Ten minutes later, and a numb hand, no one had come out.

Fine, I thought to myself, storming down the stairs angrily. If they don't want to eat, I won't make them. They can starve for all I care. Sitting down to eat, I picked up my spoon, scooping a bite of the oatmeal, before I could move the spoon to the mouth, something landed on my face.

Water dripped from my chin as I wiped at my face, those ungrateful children. I thought to myself, only opening my eyes when I was sure I had nothing in them anymore. Looking down at my food, I almost screamed, it was ruined. Someone threw a balloon at me, and instead of water like I thought, it was filled with green slime. Looking down at my hands, I saw green slime all over them.

"Children!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, my anger blocking out the camera man who shook with laughter behind me. It was only 10 in the morning and they were already out to get me.

 **EsmePOV (Salem, Pennsylvania):**

When morning came on monday. I 'opened' my eyes, stepping out of the room I stopped when I saw a note on the door. It read:

 _Esme, the kids will make breakfast around 6:30, look at the handbook again for your schedule, I got called into work early this morning. I won't be home until late. -Ryan_

I sighed a little, my shoulders slumping a bit, of course I didn't have to look at the manual again, thanks to my vampire memory, but these kids, they hardly ever got to see their father, and to be saddled with so many chores. It wasn't right.

Making my way slowly down the stairs, I could hear Katelyn and Seth moving in the kitchen, the horrible smell of food making me crinkle my nose as I stepped into the kitchen. "Good morning," I said, causing Katelyn to jump and Seth to spin in surprise. "M-morning." Katelyn stuttered, I smiled sheepishly, able to hear her heart speed up from the scare.

"Good morning Esme." Seth said, his own heart beating faster as he plated the eggs, setting them on the table. Katelyn, after shaking herself out of the scare placed the orange juice at the table. Both stood behind their chairs looking at me expectantly. "Oh." I said in surprise, sitting down, I looked on with sadness as they finally sat down.

Smiling at them in thanks, I looked down to my plate, moving it around and stuffing it into my napkin as I thought of my large family.

How I miss them, and it's only the first day.

 **Missoula, Montana:**

It was now 9pm and aside from the green slime mess this morning, the children didn't misbehave, which should've helped me relax. But it didn't. With this amount of people living in one house, it had actually set me on edge.

Now, I was sitting up in my room, the children having disappeared around 5pm. The younger ones were already in bed and I settled down to read a book. The peace soon ended when an ear piercing scream shattered the air. "Aaaaahhhhhh!" A high pitched scream sounded, followed by laughter. Jumping out of bed I ran down the stairs into the living room, only to find it empty.

Looking around nervously, I went down towards the basement, following the high pitched scream as the camera man followed me. Stopping short, I was shocked by the sight in front of me, they were all sitting in what could only be called a home theater, but what baffled me was that Emmett standing on his seat, hiding his face as he screamed.

I looked around the room and saw that everyone else was laughing, so the high pitched scream was indeed coming from him. _How could a man that size scream like that?_ I asked myself before gritting my teeth. They were going to wake the younger kids if they kept making this racket. "What is going on in here?!" I yelled, the only way I could manage to be heard over the laughter.

No one responded as I looked from each person angrily, my eyes froze on a pale body with a torn white dress and hair in her face. "Oh my god Emmett, I can't believe you fell for that." Garrett choked out, surprisingly with the way he was laughing he didn't look out of breath or flushed at all. Faster than I could blink an eerie silence over came the room as each of them turned to stare at me.

Even the camera man was quiet as the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. Bracing myself, I ignored the feeling and tried to keep my tone steady. "All of you should go up to bed." I said, glancing at the wall behind them. "it's already 9:30." I continued, my eyes snapping to Rosalie as she scoffed. "We're not 5 years old." she said, looking at her nails as she spoke.

Emmett having calmed down since I came down here, went over to her and picked her up before he sat down, settling her in his lap. "Even if we did have a curfew," Scarlett started, pulling my attention away from Emmett and Rosalie. "it certainly wouldn't be 9:30." she said haughtily. "We're fine down here." Riley spoke up, "we'll come upstairs when we're tired." He said, picking up the remote and pressing play to start the dvd again.

I opened my mouth with a huff, about to argue with them but I could see they wouldn't pay me any mind anymore tonight. Sighing a little, I shook my head and went back upstairs, almost running into Carlisle on my way towards the stairs. "Ah," he said, reaching out to steady me, as I nearly fell when I stopped. "how was your day?" Carlisle asked, drawing me by the shoulder into the living room, sitting down across from me as I sat down tiredly.

Even after being at work for so long, he still looked meticulous. I shook my head, trying to clear it as I thought of how to answer, direct was the best way I decided. "Terrible." I said, not caring how snippy my tone was. He raised an eyebrow but didn't speak as I continued. "Someone launched a green slime balloon into my breakfast, completely ruining it." I grumbled quietly, crossing my arms as I slouched into the couch.

Raising my eyes, I frowned as I saw Carlisle's shoulders shaking, he was barely laughing but I could tell that was only because he was trying to hold it in. "You think that's funny?" I snapped angrily, my face flushing red with anger. "They're all so childish. Just before I came up the stairs, Emmett was screaming bloody murder, I guess someone scared him." I huffed out a breath as I glared at Carlisle.

"You need to get a better handle on your children." I said to him, _if you can even call them that._ My mouth snapped shut as Carlisle stopped laughing, a glare on his gorgeous face. I couldn't stop myself from thinking, even when angrily, I wanted to kiss him senseless. "Don't insult my kids." He said in a calm, cool voice, not betraying the anger I could see on his face.

"I assure you," he said, bringing his composure back to the calm face I saw only moments before. "my children are well behaved, Esme and I can _handle_ them just fine." He stood up, turning his back from me as I sat frozen in place. "Good night." He said coldly, heading down to the basement instead of upstairs like I thought he would.

Trying not to look at the camera man as I spoke, I wished him good night before heading upstairs and to bed, feelings of guilt, anger and embarrassment washing over me. I felt like a scolded child. I can't wait for this to end. I want to go back home.

 **Hey Guys, sorry it came so late and that not a lot happened in this chapter. I've been having writers block. So it was a bit hard to keep this chapter going smoothly. I hope you like it and if you guys have any ideas for pranks the Cullens can do the next day. That'd be great. :) PM them to me or write them in reviews.**  
 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


End file.
